thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Melon247
Welcome! Hi Melon247 -- we are excited to have Think-up Games Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Think-up Games Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo Once you upload a logo to File:Wiki.png, I can put a blurb up on gaming.wikia's main page that advertises this wiki to get you a few more contributors :) --Skizzerz talk 18:17, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I don't have image editing or creating software I don't have image editing software, but not all wiki articles have a picture with them. I have also recently fixed my Super Smash bros. Smackdown article. --Pikapi 19:34, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks 4 The Message You Make Me Feel Welcome! And Dont Worry Cartoon Worlds Status: Will Be UpDated--James Beesley 20:47, 15 June 2009 (UTC) OK Gotcha ! I'll Talk To You Here. OK so what do you think about the Cartoon Worlds updates?--James Beesley 19:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) hi, i would like to become the second administrator, as i am new to the site, already writing a third article, and i believe with some advertisement, we could be one of the most popular Wiki sites on the web! From, BrainyBoy576 Second Admin Hi, I'm an editor at the Final Fantasy Wiki and would love to help you out with this Wiki. I just have one question: you do know that the way you have things set up now, anyone can just completly change somebody else's game idea! I think you should encourage users to make user-sub pages for their ideas, then have the wiki pages be about those ideas, explaining how certain ideas on the wiki crossover, characters in the user's game idea, etc. This way, you can have many mainspace edits, plus people can make up their games and not have to worry about edit-wars springing up if someone doesn't agree with them. Drop me a line here if you want to get back to me. Can't wait to start editing here! -- Drake Smileys into Community Portal? Hey, can i make some smiley templates for community portal? I mean, could that be possible? --Ominiq :Well, I meant just smileys... they do not have to be templates, but smiley images. If that's okay... I'll upload some smileys, and then use them in the Community portal. IF that's okay. --Ominiq (talk) 13:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::I believe you. I thought it myself too, that it could be little odd... But there's no harm to use them, or is there? --Ominiq (talk) 15:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, the thing about those licences... I don't know it. --Ominiq (talk) 17:54, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry... I was in a bit of a hurry, you see? But as i see that it's so important, i'll stick to the copyright and the licenses. Next time i'll say, where i got that and that image etc... Next time i'm more intent on that. I'll promise. --Ominiq (talk) 18:17, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::I told you already, I don't know the license they are under. But i think that when i got those smileys that they were under public domain. But i wasn't sure about it. --Ominiq (talk) 05:09, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Because, if you must know, i AM banaanimies. If you don't believe me, check mine and Banaanimies' IP-adresses. --Ominiq (talk) 08:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :It's okay. So, which name it is on NetScapes Game template? --Ominiq (talk) 08:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. I'll do my best. And thanks for your help! --Ominiq (talk) 08:51, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Admin Uh, thanks! And if you must know, i think those user templates are messing things up (i can be wrong, though), but for that second administrator ask, yes! I'd want to. Thanks! -- Ominiq (My blah blah) 13:01, 20 June 2009 (UTC) YAY!!! Thank you very much! -- Ominiq (My blah blah) 13:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. I just get some crazy ideas sometimes... -- Ominiq (My blah blah) 13:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Yup! And i can also protect it! Userpages are the ones that should only be edited by the user itself! Usually some vandals just go and edit the userpages, adding inappropriate stuff... Can i protect my userpage? -- Ominiq (My blah blah) 13:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. I didn't think that it could've necessary too... But i wanted to just ensure. -- Ominiq (My blah blah) 06:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Templates I don't have anything against templates. They seem just too complicated to me. -- Ominiq (My blah blah) 16:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Question from Pikapi Can you tell me how to make an article that I make become featured. Please respond on my talk page. --Pikapi 23:41, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Help me! Can you help me with my Grand Theft Auto 5 game plz! How do I edit the game template? I've tried sometimes and it gets messed up... I just want to change the rating from 3+ to 10+ :Well where I live, a lot of games are either 17+ or 10+, but I haven't seen any 7 or 12+ games yet... A Message From Pikapi Hello Melon247, I've added the page to the featured article list like you suggested but had zero comments so far. If you'd like to make a comment it would make a great start! Thanks,--Pikapi 19:20, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for setting up the Castle of Fate page for me. I'm still trying to figure all this stuff out. Thanks! --Wareagle884 13:14, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Sure! Okay! I've added one of the templates to Prisoner of Revenge and plan to add more! Did you notice that there is another page called "Prisonor of Revenge" with the word prisoner spelt wrong on the search bar. I think that that is an error, can you get rid of it?--Pikapi 19:46, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hello, it's me again, if you can create the templates may I suggest a character template. We really need more templates ;')--PiKaPi 19:46, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Also, I'm a little confused about the whole featured article thing. Can my article become featured if people don't comment it, besides, it is the highest visited page and appears in every section of the top content link. --PiKaPi 16:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Third Admin Sure! I always wanted to be one! Thanks! --PiKaPi 16:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I thought that the =example= meant you were starting a new topic and example was for the smaller parts of the topic. I've made that mistake a lot then. I was wondering that those games can actually be made real if you get a game programmer... --Davinci - talk 16:49, 26 June 2009 (UTC) International Game Ratings In the USA game ratings are: *E-everyone *E+10-everyone 10 and up *T-teen *M-Mature Can we include them in the ratings section of the game templates? --PiKaPi 23:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) And somethings wrong. When I click the signature button, my username dose not link to my page. Ex:--PiKaPi 23:39, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I see, but how can I fix it? I searched my preferences and found nothing. --PiKaPi 13:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Subpage Well I didn't really think that I should put all of the characters on another page but okay. --PiKaPi 18:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) PiKaPi Hello, I was just wondering if you will ever add new stuff to Lost in a Dog's World. --PiKaPi 19:56, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Is it possible for me to create templates such as Character templates or User templates? Did you notice my new signature. --PiKaPi 20:12, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Templates How can you create templates? I never did that before, and thanks there is no harm in a character page for Smackdown I guess. --PiKaPi 13:14, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Question... Where and how do you create a template. I don't know anything about them other than what they do.--PiKaPi 13:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, I just can't make templates. Also my Super Smash bros. Smackdown page was messed up when I checked it was a mess, things were bold that shouldn't have been and everything. It's all better now though.--PiKaPi 13:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Jedi Gabe Thanks for telling me, User:Jedi Gabe is actually one of my friends who signed up, I'll tell him.--PiKaPi 13:53, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Well, Lost in a Dog's World was one of your ideas and you only wrote an article about the first level.--PiKaPi 16:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Melon247, I express my sorrow on the incident. User:JediGabe is actually my brother. I'm Really sorry On that- --Mattymatt1997 19:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC)Mattymatt1997 Templates Help Can you please help me with the templates because i'm really stuck. -Robbiefitz A message from Pikapi Hello, thank you for finishing the character template for me but when I added it to the Jason Flamar page, the template didn't appear. I'll try it one more time but I don't thing that it works.--PiKaPi 15:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Another Message From Pikapi The character templates Games in section isn't working. Can you fix that along with my Return of Hell characters, please?--PiKaPi 16:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Well look at Return of Hell/Jason Flamar and the other characters. The listed games don't appear. From the confused admin--PiKaPi 16:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. From the no-longer confused admin--PiKaPi 16:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) What Happened? Hello. I was just creating a game idea called Why We Fight. While I was adding the first chapter, someone added something and it made the whole first chapter dissapear. What happened? Elite-Nachos 23:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Disappearance Well, i met couple of my good friends in Beepedia (the wiki is on finnish language) and i started editing there too. (and i accidentally forgot my existence in here.) -- Ominiq (My blah blah) 09:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi, it's Pikapi, thanks for explaining the templates to me. Can you tell me how to change my image thing on the top off my user page? --PiKaPi 14:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, I got it. You can upload an image in your preferences. I just started my Blog.--PiKaPi 15:15, 1 July 2009 (UTC) July-Featured Articles It's July, is my Super Smash bros. Smackdown article going to become featured and listed on the main page? : )--PiKaPi''talk''-''blog'' 15:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ??? Can you help me? Whenever I change the rating of Revenge, the template turns to text. All I do is click the game box and put +12 in the rating box. Can you tell me what I'm doing wring? Elite-Nachos 23:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Just Wondering... Isn't there supposed to be a new featured article every month because it's July. My Super Smash bros. Smackdown was going to be one I thought.--PiKaPi''talk''-''blog'' 16:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) There is an image now.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, I just hope User:Jedi Gabe doesn't decide to destroy my page again. Thanks for making it featured, I didn't see the discussion so I had no Idea that I needed a picture. --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) THE DOG I own a copy of THE DOG Island but haven't played it for a while. --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:24, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Is the community portal where discussions are held to improve the wiki? Because I have an Idea for featured articles. Someone should create a default image for the wiki home page when a featured article contains no pictures that can be used.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) It looks like the creator of that page was trying to list some of the games on the wiki, I checked the history of the article and the creator wasn't signed-on to the wiki. Should I delete it?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) u can go head and change the caps on my article. Hi! I'm sorry that I wasn't on the wiki this morning (lets just say that I had a close encounter with the admin-eating monster)! Just joking. :O--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! I've attempted to create the User page template for other users and it went pretty-well, although there are some problems that I can't figure out, can you fix them? --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:00, 5 July 2009 (UTC) New Wiki! Hi, I've created a new Pokemon wiki from a Pokemon world sort of view just about Pokemon species and their abilities. If you want you can sign up, tell me how to make you an admin, and I will. Pokemon Species Wiki. --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, what do you do to make admins and how do you edit the sidebar? Anyway, I just got one user. --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:41, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! What is the collaboration page for? Sorry that I ask so many questions.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Recent Blog Posts What is the Recent Blog Posts for? It says nothing yet. --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Pikapi Sorry, I saw --~~~~ and thought that a signature was supposed to go there. --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, can you try to fix my Ultimate Angler/Controls page. It's all distorted, and my computer runs so slow that It freezes for 5 minutes whenever I press a button (I sat here for so long that I started telling the the computer to speed up like I was crazy or something).--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:09, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Vacation Canceled The vacation has been held-off because I have got a new car! I'll be going soon though.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I think that my vacation is beginning tomorrow and ending next Sunday. --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hi from vacation! Hi! I found laptop so I might occasionaly be able to log in to Think-up games. --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:31, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Collaboration Sorry, I thought that you still needed permission to edit the articles under collaboration.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:58, 20 July 2009 (UTC) SSBS What do you mean? --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:48, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Page Now that we have at least 3 featured articles do you think that we should add a page listing all of them? Unless there already is one.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I just think that there should be some record of past featured articles.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe I'm wrong, but I thought that some other wikis had a list of Featured Articles on them. October sounds good.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) What do you mean by "dropping lines"? I don't know what you mean.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:53, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Do you mean how whenever you write something spaced like this: Example Referee I have just created a new page, Referee! I apoligise that it is probably the only one I'll add, but, as Tesco say, "every little helps". I hope it makes sense – if there's anything that needs to be explained/changed/improved/added please contact me! Bethel23 (talk) Main page Sorry, but while sorting out the English on the main page ("There's --> "There are") some code seems to come up now (although I didn't change it) – I didn't mean to, so sorry! Oops, that'll teach me to change things... Bethel23 (talk) 19:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, the same thing happens to me on Children's Books Wiki at the page "Book Categories" – when you change the page, it messes with the template and spacing; I can't work out why either! Did you like my page? Bethel23 (talk) 10:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC) File Names Sorry, I forgot to do so. Anyway, how is the no-available boxart image coming?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) The sidebar lists the administrators names, but shouldn't the administrators link have a little arrow next to it leading to the list of admins? The way that it is now just doesn't seem right.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) A little big, can you please shrink the image and make it in a rectangular shape like a videogame box. --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:19, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Awards Cool! I'll be getting the first one soon, just check my edits! I just asked about the image size because I don't really know how to shrink it but I'll try.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) How about we use the award system's discussion page for admins to suggest awards for all sorts of accomplishments.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:49, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Mushroom Kingdom Hearts It doesn't actually exist, but i found the image from google images in public domain. -- Ominiq (My blah blah) 13:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Think-up Games on Twitter I was browsing another wikia and found they had a Twitter page. I think that it would be a good idea to set up a news page on twitter, and if you'd like, I could some other time.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I sent a copy of the Twitter login info to your e-mail.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:46, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Where have you gone? You haven't been on Think-up Games for a while. --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Even if he has been messing up pages in the past. They are finnish wikis not wikia english wikis so it is impossible to accuse him of vandalizing wikia.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ominiq I'm guessing that that little ;( smiley means that she is being sarcastic, but she seems like us blocking him would be doing her a favor. Very strange...--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:44, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Erskunen's history I visited Muskipedia, the wiki that she lists on her User page and noticed a template that said something that looked like the word banned on it. The link to her page is here. We can? How? Does that mean that he can un-ban himself!?!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I have a crazy idea but remember how Ominiq created that second user page with the same IP Address, and how Julle, wants to be an admin so badly, and how Ominiq keeps disappearing? Check Julle's IP Address it might be Ominiq.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well how can I even contact them?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you, I never had to contact Wikia before and didn't know how. I am still awaiting a response from Wikia about Ominiq.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Wait, how did Erskunen get to the featured user list with so few edits?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:30, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I thought that you had to do a lot of edits to get there.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Nintendo DSi Are you the one that put the Nintendo DSi page up for deletion, and if so, why?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:20, September 14, 2009 (UTC) 100 Articles! We now have 100 articles, I put this on twitter! By the way, how did you design the outline for the "create an game" page?--PiKaPi :') ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:06, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Can you fix the redlink that appears whenever you link to the page Nintendo DSi, because just typing in Nintendo DS always redirects to Category:Nintendo DS and I would like that to happen with the page Category:Nintendo DSi. Thank you.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:21, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but I can't figure it out.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:06, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Well, if I knew what to do, I would have done it a while ago. I am not that lazy.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:51, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Ominiq's many Usernames I just got a response from wikia and Ominiq does share his IP Address with Erskunen! I was right! Wikia sent me mail saying that his IP has been blocked.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:36, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Well you can trust me! Or can you? I'm just joking. Well does he stay an admin, it's not like he'll be back anytime soon.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Awards Well, I can make another one like 5000 later then.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:21, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Awards Not just Pokemon, I am trying to find awards that represent all types of videogames series. Themes like Mario, Metal Gear Solid, Sega, and other stuff like that. I was just thinking that we needed more awards.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:36, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I keep forgetting but from now on I promise to put the image license on the image. Besides, the Pokemon images are from a free Pokemon image recoloring source here and the rest are right off of google images but I checked and they are from free image sources.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) How do you suppose we name the awards? Could the name be put into the template.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC)